


Little Red Riding Hood and the Big "Cute" Wolves

by SterekUniverseOnFlymer457



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Love, M/M, YouTuber Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457/pseuds/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Хэй, привет! Это Стайлз. И сегодня мы будет изучать, как оборотни реагируют на... На некоторые вещи, - Стилински крепко держит камеру в руках, стараясь особо не оплошать с очередным видео для своего канала на YouTube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hood and the Big "Cute" Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> АU - все знают об оборотнях. Возможно, это станет серией историй, а может и нет. Посмотрим, как пойдет. Интересно было бы узнать, какой ютубер вышел бы из Стайлза. 
> 
> Мы (https://vk.com/sterek_univerce_on_flymer) искатели интересных моментов из игр на Flymer в тэге #стерек  
> Здесь будем публиковать свои зарисовки, история которых началась со спора А1 и А2. Хотите знать больше? Присоединяйтесь к нам)  
> Приятного чтения)

                                                                                                                                                         

\- Хэй, привет! Это Стайлз. И сегодня мы будет изучать, как оборотни реагируют на... На некоторые вещи, - Стилински крепко держит камеру в руках, стараясь особо не оплошать с очередным видео для своего канала на YouTube. - Итак, выбор у меня небольшой, но все же... Это мой друг Скотт, и сейчас он слушает музыку в своих наушниках. Абсолютно нас не слышит. Оборотень. Ага, - Стилински кивает в сторону друга, который играл на своей приставке в очередную игру с минимумом сюжета и максимумом агрессии в кадре.  
\- Все мои действия могут быть опасными для жизни и, прошу, не повторяйте их, как минимум, в полнолуние, - Стайлз подмигнул в объектив и, усмехнувшись, почесал Скотта за ухом. Но тот почти никак не отреагировал, лишь отмахнувшись от друга, как от назойливой мухи.  
\- Не мешай играть. Если я сдам базу - меня захейтят и сольют, Стайлз.  
\- Ладно. Что ж... Это бракованый оборотень. Забудьте, что вы это вообще видели. Первый блин комом, - Стайлз хохотнул и, вместе с камерой, не останавливая запись, пошел на первый этаж. - Итак, сейчас...Сейчас посмотрим, кто у нас тут есть, - перепрыгивая через ступеньки мальчишка добрался до кухни и, выдохнув, навел камеру на Питера Хейла.  
\- Проверим на более чистокровном оборотне, - Стилински осторожно, не спеша, подошел к бете, который был увлечен чтением книги рецептов и, казалось, ни на какие внешние раздражители не реагировал. Видимо, его очередной кулинарный шедевр еще в обработке.  
\- Попытка номер два... Стайлз протянул к оборотню руку, чтобы почесать за ухом, но тот резко шлепнул Стилински по ладони.  
\- Не смей притрагиваться ко мне, человеческий детеныш.  
\- Ай! – тут же вскрикнул мальчишка, чуть не вывернув камеру. - Этот оборотень тоже бракованный. Видимо, реинкарнация плохо на них влияет. Часть мозга не подлежит восстановлению. Как и чувство юмора особи.  
\- Детка, почему ты кричишь? - Хейл зашел в кухню, вытирая руки от машинного масла об уже видевшее жизнь вафельное полотенце.  
Стайлз, тут же взбодрившись, снова улыбнулся в камеру:  
\- А вот теперь, наконец-то, вы увидите идеальный результат. Третья попытка и просто идеальный подопытный зубастый крол… Оборотень. Это мой бойфренд Дерек, - Стилински подошел к Хейлу, сняв их на камеру и, приобняв парня за шею, почесал тонкими пальцами за его ухом. Ритмично, привычно и нежно, немного осторожничая. Услышав тихое урчание, Стайлз довольно улыбнулся и поцеловал пару в висок.  
\- С вами был Стайлз Стилински. И теперь вы немного больше знаете оборотнях. Увидимся на следующей неделе!  
  
                                                                       

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинальность. Открытость. Эмоции. Юмор.  
> И немного, совсем чуть-чуть, сарказма.  
> Хмурится у нас в группе только Дерек.  
> Мы вас любим.  
> Добро пожаловать!  
> (https://vk.com/sterek_univerce_on_flymer)


End file.
